For example, in the related art, a liquid ejection head is known as a printing head which performs printing in various ways by ejecting a liquid onto a recording medium. For example, the liquid ejection head includes a flow path member and a plurality of pressurizing units. For example, a flow path member disclosed in PTL 1 includes a plurality of ejection holes, a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively connected to the plurality of ejection holes, a plurality of first individual flow paths respectively connected to the plurality of pressurizing chambers, a plurality of second individual flow paths respectively connected to the plurality of pressurizing chambers, and a common flow path connected in common to the plurality of first individual flow paths and the plurality of second individual flow paths. The plurality of pressurizing units respectively pressurizes the plurality of pressurizing chambers.